


Autumn Chill

by Sams_Soliloquy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sweaters, snuggles, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Soliloquy/pseuds/Sams_Soliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thirdly and lastly the sweaters always smelled like Sirius, a point that Remus could only mention while blushing tomato red all the way to the tips of his ears. "</p><p>A bit of wolfstar fluff that fit my mood. Super short and sickly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Chill

There was a crisp bite to the air as autumn settled over the castle and it’s grounds. The leaves of the forbidden forest shifted from their normal dark and menacing greens and blacks to a slightly more cheerful litany of warm reds and oranges. Colorful caps and scarves now adorned all but the most stubborn of students that wandered the courtyard and grounds to ward off the chill.

Remus had his own way of fighting off the chill that prevailed within even the walls of the castle. Originally he had just pulled on his own jumpers but ever since Sirius’s and Remus’s had decided to stop ‘pissing around’ as James had so eloquently put it and gotten together, Remus had started stealing his boyfriend’s sweaters to ward off the chill.  

There were many key reasons why Sirius’s sweaters were better than his own of course and Remus was happy to list the reasons for anyone who bothered to ask. Firstly, Sirius liked to wear large chunky cable knit sweaters that were slightly larger than they needed to be. This was an especially good thing for Remus since Sirius was taller and (thanks to quidditch) more muscular than Remus, so his sweaters practically drowned the scholarly Gryffindor. It was hard to tell if Remus wore the sweaters or if the sweaters wore him which was perfect in Remus’s book.

Secondly, Sirius only owned the softest of sweaters that were made from unicorn fur or some shit. (“Moony you know that’s not true! People can’t make sweaters from unicorn fur!”) Whatever they were made of it was so soft and warm that they made Remus all warm and snuggly whenever he wore them, something that Sirius wholeheartedly approved of.

Thirdly and lastly the sweaters always smelled like Sirius, a point that Remus could only mention while blushing tomato red all the way to the tips of his ears.    

He was wearing one of the aforementioned sweaters when he settled down into one of the common room chairs in front of the fire to read. Between the combination of the warmth of the fire, the lateness of the hour, and the wonderful softness and smell of the sweater it was no wonder that Remus drifted off to sleep after only an hour.

It was there that Sirius found him much later in the darkness of the evening as he and James snuck back into the dormitory after a successful night of pranking Filtch and the Slytherins. A soft smile lite up Sirius’s face when he saw Remus curled up into a ball, his hands fisted in the sleeves of Sirius’s sweater, asleep.

James gave him a knowing smile as he clasped him on the shoulder before trudging his way up the steps to bed, leaving them alone.

Sirius watched Remus sleep for a few minutes more, watched his face slack in sleep, watching the play of the dying firelight on his face. Sirius had to mentally sigh at himself for becoming the lovesick sap he had always made fun of James for being. He was such a hypocrite.

Sirius nudged Remus’s shoulder to wake him, after all it couldn’t be comfortable to sleep curled up like that all night long. The first nudge elicits a small groan, the second a grumble, and with the third nudge Remus finally cracks open one eye. “Whattya wan?” he mumbled into the folds of his sweater.

“I’m trying to get you up to bed, you wanker. Unless you’d rather sleep here in the common room all night?” Teased Sirius with a sly grin.  

“ ‘s too far. Leave me here” groaned Remus before curling into a tighter ball and hiding his head beneath his arms.

Sirius laughed softly before grabbing one of Remus’s arms and gently pulling him into a sitting position. “Come on, Moony. I’ll give you a lift.”

Remus grumbled but allowed himself to be pulled to a standing position with his eyes still half closed, swaying slightly when Sirius let go of his arm.

“Hop on” Sirius said presenting his back to Remus. Remus seeing the offered semi-flat surface merely slumped bonelessly forward onto Sirius’s back where the other boy was able to hoist him up onto his back. Remus slung his sweater-clad arms around Sirius’s neck to keep from falling off before nestling his head into Sirius’s shoulder.

“ ‘s nice” Remus mumbled into Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius smiled gently as he headed for the stairs careful not to jostle his cargo too badly as he climbed.

A few minutes and steps later and they were in the dormitory. Peter was snoring away behind his curtains, his exhales gently rustling the fabric with each new breath and Sirius could see one of James’s feet hanging half off of his bed. Sirius glanced over at Remus’s bed before selfishly deciding that his bed was closer. Plus Remus had looked so cute and snuggly in Sirius’s sweater that sirius was disinclined to leave him by himself in his empty bed. And since Remus was a snuggler he never minded when he ended up in Sirius’s bed for the night.

Sirius was able to disentangle Remus’s arms from around his neck and roll him off Sirius’s back and onto the bed where he immediately latched onto Sirius’s pillow. That is until Sirius climbed into bed then Remus switched from wrapping himself around the pillow to wrapping himself around Sirius. Sirius couldn’t help but quietly chuckle before shifting to wrap Remus up in his arms.

“Why do you keep stealing my sweaters?” Sirius questioned into Remus’s tousled hair.

 “They’re comfy and warmer than mine.” Remus murmured in response “Besides you rarely wear them.”

“That’s because you’re always wearing them, Moony.”

“I’ll stop if you want me to”

“Nah, I like seeing you in my clothes.” Sirius grinned.

“Thought as much.” said Remus, words starting to slur as he drifted off to sleep once more. Sirius snuggled deeper into the covers and was quick to follow.


End file.
